Skorca!
Plot Private gets put on aerial recon duty and decides to bring snacks along. He brings along some candy. He eventually eats the whole box and becomes insanely sugar hyper. Through his binoculars he sees a giant floating killer whale. He freaks out and runs screaming back to the others. He informs them that he saw an orca come from the sky. Julien brands it as the "Skorca" for "sky orca". Joey the kangaroo offers to catch the skorca for a fee but the penguins offer to do it for free. Skipper finds some leftover candy on Privates chin and assume that he dreamed up the whole Orca story. They refuse to believe him. They keep analyzing the situation while Private sees the Skorca repeatedly through his binoculars. Every time he sees it he tries to get the others to see it too but they always turn around too late. The others pretend to defeat the Skorca in hopes that Private will think that the Skorca is gone. Private figures he must go out on his own and prove the Skorca really exists. The others realize he is gone and go after him to rescue him. The penguins notice the humans are screaming and when they come up from the sewer, they find out that the Skorca is real and is actually a giant inflatable parade balloon and that they are in the middle of a parade. Joey busts in and starts beating up the balloon holders. The penguins take the high route and jump from a building to attack from above. Joey sees them trying to destroy the Skorca and a competition ensues. During the fight, Privates beak penetrates the Skorca letting all the air out of it and sending it flying with Private aboard. The penguins are saying their goodbyes when Private comes back with a defeated Skorca. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation: Scardy Pants -' Pretending to defeat the Skorca so that Private will believe it is gone. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A hand grenade' - While playing a game. *'A black "cartoon" bomb' - When coming up with weapons to fight the Skorca. *'A crowbar' - When coming up with weapons to fight the Skorca. *'A chainsaw' - When coming up with weapons to fight the Skorca. *'A spoon' - When the penguins see the giant inflatable ice cream cone.. *'A plunger' - When coming up with weapons to fight the Skorca. *'A hand grenade' - Seen again while trying to destroy the Skorca. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] . Kowalski's Inventions . [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] . [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *The penguins decide who is on aerial recon duty by playing a fish based version of "eenie meenie, miny moe". It involves fish and grenades. *The candy box is called "Winky Snacks" and has a guy with a crown winking on the front." *There are two flamingos. This is the first appearance of the second one, although you can only see it for a split second. *This is the first full appearance of the rhino, again, only for a split second. *The peanut butter Winkys have a contest going on. It is a scratch off contest and if you get three Winkys in a row, you win a free box. The contest expired. *Kowalski diagnosis Private with "acute imaginosis of the frightybone". *The parade reporters report for channel 1. The male news reporter is the same one from the end of Lemur See, Lemur Do. *The roof the penguins jump off looks like the roof that Max the moon-cat lived on from Launchtime. *The elevator music is the penguins of Madagascar theme in a slow tempo. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *This episode is included on the New to the Zoo (DVD) Quotes Photos Parade Balloons Category:Episodes